


Absolute Territory

by LetsJustAnon



Series: Lone Digger [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Werewolf Jacob, the cliché no one asked for, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustAnon/pseuds/LetsJustAnon
Summary: The night vibrated with tension and you panted, hissing breath in through your teeth and back out through your nose. You try to remain quiet as your heart slammed loudly against your chest and rung in your ears.A howl rent the air heralding a warning of how close the beast stalked.Jacob gives you the knot, what more could you ask for?





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, have some filth- I have been dying to a werewolf fic for this bastard for 10,000 years.
> 
> Also here's a link to a mock up of what Jacob looks like in the fic [ link](https://letsjustanon.tumblr.com/post/175298737833/werewolf-jacob-to-go-with-my-trash-fic)

The night vibrated with tension and you panted, hissing breath in through your teeth and back out through your nose. You try to remain quiet as your heart slammed loudly against your chest and rung in your ears.

 

A howl rent the air heralding a warning of how close the beast stalked.

 

You had sauntered into Jacob's territory with all the confidence of the extremely stupid and bold, gotten caught and conditioned, and while during your desperate escape you saw… something.

 

The moonlight had done little to communicate to your eyes what you had seen. It must have been the starvation, the dehydration, the fucking bliss that distorted your mind. You still could not wrap your thoughts around the contortion of limbs, the creaks and cracks of bones breaking, and the sound of wet tearing flesh.

 

For a brief moment you closed your eyes and remembered Jacob standing nude in the moonlight staring up at the sky.

 

He was built and thick, though age had leached some of the firmness from his muscles. Your face had flushed at the sight and you had found yourself covering your mouth and pulling yourself behind the trees. The man had the most disgusting affect on you, whether it was the yawning jaws of his poisonous praise that you so craved, or the way your blood thrummed when he gave you sharp toothed smiles.

 

He made you sick with so many forms of _want_.

 

Peeking out from your cover, you wondered what the fuck he was doing bare ass naked in the middle of the night. All thoughts of escape seemed to have abandoned you in the stead of your curiosity it seemed.

 

And then he _changed_ \- and you ran.

 

You choked as your eyes open to the sound of a low growl. It had been somewhere to your left, but then the bushes shifted to your right.

 

The thought that maybe you should climb a tree comes too late.

 

The beast comes for you from front and center. It is some monstrous mix of human and wolf, lined with fur that is a shocking shade of rich red in the bright moonlight. It’s blue eyes blaze as the towering form leaps at you.

 

You bolt back the way you came despite your brain screaming that running makes you _prey_. Claws rent into your back and send you screaming into the dirt and foliage below. A desperate sob tears from your throat as sharp burning pain runs down the length of your shoulder to mid back.

 

Immediately you are mounted by the wolf like creature. It huffs into the base of your neck as you feel it's teeth on you, causing another sob. You fear it will tear into you once more, but a moment later you find it is ripping off the loose fabric of your torn shirt.

 

Tears fill your eyes as your elbows weakly lift you, your head craning back and tugging on rent aching flesh as you see blue eyes staring at you. It leans forward at the eye contact and begins to groom your wounds, making you hiss as it's firm tongue flicks over you.

 

It hurts, but the fear of what it might do if you move keeps you still. Something about those sharp teeth and long muzzle savoring the taste of your blood coating the length of your spine has you frozen. The skin on your back tingles oddly and aches fiercely where the beast so lovingly laps at your wounds, but in lieu of the current situation you’re far too overwhelmed to worry about it.

 

Your head falls flat into the dirt and your eyes widen as you feel it continue down to the swell of your buttocks and then prod between your legs.

 

“No, no no no no…” you chant quietly as it nudges at your center and inhales loudly, scenting you.

 

Swallowing so hard your throat clicks and hurts, you starts clawing forward even as your back screams in agony.

 

The wolf snarls in warning and you immediately stop, the memory of its fangs and claws branded like a hot iron on your mind.

 

Then it buries its muzzle between your spread thighs and gives one long savoring lick, making you shake. Somewhere in your mind you know it’s Jacob. You had seen his… transformation. This is Jacob Seed behind you, lapping at your sex through your jeans.

 

‘Oh god,’ you think, burying your head beneath your arms as a gush of wetness coats your core.

 

You’ve lost your goddamn mind.

 

The beast huffs like a laugh and starts to lap at you vigorously, like he wants to taste the wetness beneath the fabric. You whine, fidgeting, the thick denim of your jeans muffling the sensation of his muzzle and tongue excitedly running over you.

 

You’re a crying wreck when the beast stops to nudge at the back of your thigh. There’s a deep bass rumble from it’s chest, it sounds almost like, ‘off’.

 

When you do not move the beast lifts it’s clawed hands to your waist and drags them down your flank. They’re razor sharp and you can feel them prick your skin even through your clothing.

 

“ **Take them off, or I will** ,” his voice is so deep and rough you almost don’t understand him at first.

 

The threat is obvious when his words sink in. With trembling hands you work your belts clasp open, then slide down your pants and underwear. It hurts so much to move your back, and you’re frightened out of your mind, yet the moment his limber tongue laps at the lips of your sex your body sings with pleasure.

 

You mouth hymns to the dirt as his tongue reaches inside you, oddly dexterous as he eagerly tastes your arousal. The thought of his maw stretched open wide, tonguing at you has your hips rocking. Endorphins run rampant, tingling along your back in strange ways, making the walls of your sex clench and ache to be filled.

 

“Jacob please!”

 

It takes you a moment to realize you’re begging for him.

 

Anxiety and anticipation sit heavily in the pit of your stomach as the beast stops it's ministrations.

 

You scream, half in pain and half in fear, when he mounts you once more. His clawed hands clasp bloody cuts into your hips as his furred chest presses into the tacky blood encrusted skin of your back.

 

“ **How can I resist such a good pup**?” his voice is pure gravel in your ears, breath steaming hot against the side of your face. Your stomach twists in pleasure at the words even as your pulse thunders at the tapered slick length grinding between your thighs. He angles his hips up just right and the tip grinds against your clit and sends your nerves alight.

 

It’s too hot, your body feels overwhelmed by the heat the beast is radiating above you. You pant loudly, hips beginning to rock into his uneven thrusts even as it slides your injuries against his fur. You don’t care, it doesn’t really hurt so much any more. It itches, burns a little, but you’re so fucking hot to begin with that it doesn’t matter.

 

His length catches on your opening finally. Between your rocking and his pushes he finally slams home. You let out another sob at how full you feel. You’re wet, you’re ashamed at how wet you are, but it’s still a snug fit.

Jacob howls above you. His hips pound into you, not bothering to give you time to adjust, while claws dig deeper into your skin.

 

And you love it.

 

You love the way he has you bent underneath his hulking frame, entirely pliant to his will as the stretch of his thick cock forces you open. You love how you don’t have to think with him, just respond to instinct. Weakly you shove a hand between your legs and begin to wildly stroke yourself. Your mind is blank, your body a live wire beneath him.

 

“ **You’re all mine now,** ” he rumbles as he slams against you hard and begins to do deep quick thrusts. The strength behind his hips has you scrambling to support yourself again, but the presences of a thick intrusion at the base of his length rubs against your clit for you. It’s a knot, you think, though the thought is airy and far away.

 

You cry loudly as it grinds harder against you, pushing you over the edge after several more rough thrusts. Your orgasm has you clamping down on him hard and Jacob snarls above you. There is little breath left in you to scream as his teeth sink into the thick part of where your shoulder meets your neck.

 

Absolutely helpless, all you can do is take what he has to offer as he forces himself deeper, his knot finally pushing in and expanding. Tears stream down your face at how unbelievably full you already are, but he’s rolling his hips as his knot plies you open further for his cum.

 

A weak hiccup is all you can manage as he finally stills and spends inside you. It feels strangely like a loss when he releases your shoulder from his teeth, even as the bite pulls and burns. You lay limp and weak beneath him, helpless as he rolls you both to your sides, still locked together.

 

It’s frighteningly intimate how he cradles you against him, muzzle nuzzling into the side of your neck. You don’t even hurt anymore, your back feels fine, and you wonder if it’s the blood loss or the exhaustion.

 

You fall asleep like that and wake up back in your cage.

 

It takes you a moment to notice him, but Jacob is watching you from the bars, his eyes intense, “I wouldn’t run again if I were you- you’re going to want to be here for a while when the change hits- but if you do? I promise I won’t have to find you- you’ll come to me.”

 

Your heart sinks as his words bounce around your groggy head, he smiles at you then, teeth sharp and inviting.

 

 


End file.
